


Stubborn sickness

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Sickfic, but newt is not he's stubborn and doesn't take care of himself, credence is their son and he's so worried about him, percy is the perfect husband i'm telling you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Gramander and adopted son Credence...Percy and Credence notice Newt has been acting a bit strange lately but he keep assuring them he's fine. One day they find him collapsed in his case with a high fever and worried beasties surrounding their Mummy.





	Stubborn sickness

Percival has been so busy lately, he doesn’t notice the way his husband’s shake for a couple of seconds before he takes the fwooper and pulls him close to his chest. He doesn’t notice how Newt’s walking has become slower than it was just days ago.

But Credence does and he points it out, it’s pretty clear to Percival that Newt’s sick.

“You should rest,” he sighs because he knows it won’t be easy to convince his stubborn husband that he’s just human and needs to sleep every now and then.

“What? What do you mean?” Newt tries to look as innocent as possible (and sometimes his big beautiful eyes had been enough for Percival to give in but not this time).

“Listen to Dad,” Credence says, taking Newt’s hand. “We’re worried.”

Fortunately, Newt has always had a soft spot for their son and, instead of start arguing like he would if he was alone with Percival, his eyes soften.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” he assures with a smile that doesn’t hide the exhaustion in his eyes. “Besides, I have to feed-”

“I’ll take care of them for you,” Percival cuts him off.

Newt shakes his head though he looks charmed by the offer.

“Don’t be silly, you have to go to MACUSA. I’ll be fine.”

Percival doesn’t roll his eyes (even though he really wants to) and instead of waiting his time starting an argument, he leans forward and touches Newt’s forehead before the magizoologist can protest.

“You have fever.”

“I’m fine,” Newt repeats stubbornly and Percival wants nothing more than to take his impossible pigheaded husband and tuck him into bed.

“I’ll go to work if you promise to take a potion for the fever and go to sleep for a couple of hours,” he says and Newt agrees so easily to the request that Percival knows he’s lying.

Well that’s fine because he’s doing exactly the same. He’ll go to MACUSA only to ask Seraphina for a couple of days off.

“But Dad-”

“Credence you’re going to make the dinner this time,” Percival says and when Newt goes to his room, he whispers to his son: “Don’t worry I’ll be back in less than an hour. Just make sure he stays in his room, okay?”

Credence nods, looking almost relieved.

***

Seraphina doesn’t look surprised when he asks for the days off, not like the first time he did (when he was dating Newt). After that, she learned that Newt Scamander was an exception in Percival’s life.

“Is he okay?” She says as she signs the papers and Percival wonders if there’s something in his face if he looks as worried as he is.

“He just has fever,” he mumbles and he wonders if he’s only trying to calm himself.

“He’s strong,” Seraphina smiles at him, doing her best to reassure him. “He’ll be fine.”

***

When he returns home, he finds Credence already in the kitchen (trying not to make a mess, but failing).

“Where’s Newt?”

“Papa said he was going to take a nap,” the boy responds and Percival narrows his eyes immediately; he doesn’t blame Credence, the boy doesn’t know Newt as well as he does and probably has no clue that Newt would never take a nap willingly.

He storms into their room and groans when he doesn’t see his husband, only the case lying on the bed.

Percival is ready to carry Newt bridal style out of the damned case if necessary, but when he walks in he realizes that something’s wrong.

There’s complete chaos inside the case.

Most of the creatures are pacing around, whining like they’re in pain while a reduced group of them, are forming a circle around something in the ground.

Percival pales when he realizes that’s his husband and immediately rushes to his side. He’s glad all of the creatures trust him enough to let him do that otherwise he’s sure Pickett would have yelled at him, Dougal would’ve hissed and the lovely Nancy (their Nundu) would’ve rip off his throat by then.

Newt’s unconscious. He tries not to panic and takes the wizard in his arms. Pickett does a gesture and starts babbling. Percival is still not very much used to the language the bowtruckles use, but he thinks he gets the idea.

“I’ll take care of him,” he promises.

“What is it?” Percival gets startled by Credence; he hadn’t realized the boy decided to follow him. “Is Papa going to be okay?”

“He will.”

***

Percival doesn’t know he’s holding his breath until he sees Newt blinking his eyes open and he finally sighs, feeling as a wave of happiness has just warmed his chest.

He kisses Newt’s forehead and notices that the fever is completely gone by now. Credence beams and leans in, hugging the magizoologist, with his head over his chest.

Newt grins at Credence and ruffles his hair. However, he quickly notices that something is not quite right.

“What time is it? How did I end up here? I haven’t fed my creatures! I must-”

He tries to get up, but Credence refuses to let him go and Percival freezes his husband with a glare.

“You passed out in your case,” he starts and Newt blushes, knowing he’s in trouble. “I thought you promised me you were going to get some sleep?”

“I was going to, but I had to check on my creatures and- Ah! They must be starving! The poor thi-”

“I fed them,” Percival cuts him off.

“Thank you, Percy, you didn’t have to-”

“Newt,” the Director huffs, taking that beautiful freckled face in his hands. “You have to start taking care of yourself too! Credence and I were worried about you.”

“We were, Papa,” the boy confirms, nuzzling Newt’s chest.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again… Now, Percy… I feel much better, you don’t have to stay. I know you’re busy.”

“I’ll take a few days off,” despite of being mad at his husband, Percival can’t help but to lean forward and steal a kiss. “Credence and I will take care of everything and you’re going to stay in bed.”

Newt pouts and Percival has to hold back a chuckle. He can almost hear the protest coming.

“But Percy-”

“I’ll make you sleep if I must, Newt,” Percival takes his wand out to make his ‘threat’ more believable.

“Fine,” he concedes and he moves away to make room for Credence on the bed.

With a smile on his face, Percival tells them he’s going to check on the creatures when Newt reaches out for him.

“Wait, stay with us… just a few minutes,” he says and Percival has never been good at refusing Newt Scamander.

“Just a couple of minutes,” he says and cuddles against Newt. He notices that Credence is already asleep and smiles fondly at him.

“You’re a great husband, you know that?” Newt comments then and Percival blushes like the first time the magizoologist complimented him.

“And you’re a pigheaded, reckless husband but I love you so much Newt Scamander.”

Said stubborn husband giggles and Percival thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

 


End file.
